Battle of Woking
, England, United Kingdom | coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = | cause = Orange Defense Network and Sparta theater in The "For Steve!" War | result = Decisive Victory for Ravenspur and ODN forces | status = | combatant1 = Ravenspur Megaran Commonwealth Uther Aldagar | combatant2 = NeoWoking States | combatant3 = | commander1 = tediousandbrief Nicias Glyptisakos BrotherHood Soccerlife45 | commander2 = CameronWD | commander3 = | strength1 = Ravenspur: ~14,624 Soldiers 1,365 Tanks 45 F-86 Sabers 5 Bristol Blenheim Ravensur Cruise Missile Batteries | strength2 = 9 Soldiers | strength3 = | casualties1 = Ravenspur: 7 Soldiers; 1 Tank | casualties2 = 9 Soldiers | notes = }} The Battle of Woking, is the term for a collection of battles between forces during the early portion of The "For Steve!" War between various nations from the New Polar Order, Sovereign League of Armed Powers, and Orange Defense Network versus the Spartan nation of NeoWoking States. The term "The Battle of Woking" is mostly used by the military of Ravenspur. While much of the military of NeoWoking States had been diminished prior to the entering of Ravenspur, the battle holds an important point in Ravenspur history as the first armed Planet Bob conflict the nation fought upon its reestablishment in May 2016 and the first time the nation had troops sent abroad since The Unjust War. The battle's name is derived from the capital city of NeoWoking States, Woking, England. History The war first came to NeoWoking States began on June 12, 2016 with the invasion of teh country by the nation Aldagar of the New Polar Order. Over a week of fighting Aldagar's heavy attacks cost the nation just over 14,000 troops and 2,362 tanks while the forces defending in NeoWoking States lost massive casualties of 18,241 troops and 2,467 tanks. Fighting continued with the second and third fronts of Uther of the Sovereign League of Armed Powers and Megaran Commonwealth of the Orange Defense Network attacked on June 17 and June 18, 2016, respectively. Between the two nations the majority of the remaining military forces of Woking had either been killed or resigned. On June 20, 2016, the forces of Ravenspur entered NeoWoking States territory upon the expiration of the war with Aldagar of New Polar Order. Initially the mass of Ravenspur military entered NeoWoking territory meeting no initial resistance with some settlements cheering for the invading forces. The large amount of forces caused the remaining soldiers of NeoWoking States to hide among the civilian population rather than mounting any armed resistance. Smaller groups of Ravenspur soldiers entered the area to flush out the remnants of NeoWoking forces. This coupled with continued shelling by cruise missile batteries and constant bombing by the new Ravenspur Air Corps of F-86 Sabers and Bristol Blenheims helped draw out the remaining forces of the NeoWoking military. The repeated firefighting attacks slowly wore down the remaining soldiers from NeoWoking States, with the remaining nine of NeoWoking's soldiers either being captured or killed. Aftermath The battle was a decisive victory for the forces of Ravenspur. Along with continued infrastructure damage, Ravenspur gained some technology and over 170 miles of land taken by Ravenspur. Casulties for NeoWoking States amounted to the remaining 9 or so soldiers killed or captured while casulaties for Ravenspur were very low at 7 soldiers and one tank lost; a very low amount of casualties considering the amount of Ravenspurian troops who first entered the conflict. Possibly most importantly, this amounted the first time that Ravenspur forces since the partitioning of Old Ravenspur entered combat against another nation. It would amount the first victory of the newly reestablished nation and was seen as a good omen. Monuments and Memorials During the battle, Ravenspurian forces liberated a wooden public artwork in the city of Woking. The Wooden Statue was removed to Ravenspur and remains on display as a monument to the battle. Category:Battles Category:Ravenspur